Broken home Chapter 1 a screenplays fanfiction
by Mahayuan
Summary: Kim Taehyung dan Kim Seok Jin kakak beradik yang merasakan kehidupan orang tuanya semakin tidak harmonis. Ayahnya sibuk mengurusi bisnis sedangkan Ibunya semakin membuat jarak dan sering terjadi pertengkaran. Bagaimana kehidupan Taehyung dan Jin selanjutnya? Oke mari kita simak ceritanya /summary gagal U U ... #Poor


Title : Broken Home

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T (Aman) ^o^

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt, Comfort, Friendship, School and Little bit Angst ( Maybe ), Sad

Cast : All Member BTS and DaeBaek

Pair : TaeKook/VKook and Other

Warning : Yaoi, BL ( Boys Love), OOC, Gaje, Abal, ceritanya pasaran dan ngebosenin, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Miskin kata, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.

Disclaimers : Semua Cast yang ada milik Tuhan YME, Orangtua masing-masing dan Agency BigHit Entertaiment. Kecuali si Mphi and Kookie itu resmi milik saya ^0^ #LoL /diserbuA.R.M.Y

Summary : Kim Taehyung dan Kim Seok Jin kakak beradik yang merasakan kehidupan orang tuanya semakin tidak harmonis. Ayahnya sibuk mengurusi bisnis sedangkan Ibunya semakin membuat jarak dan sering terjadi pertengkaran. Bagaimana kehidupan Taehyung dan Jin selanjutnya? Oke mari kita simak ceritanya /summary gagal U_U

Note : Kkkk~ saya datang membawakan cerita nista yang aneh bin ajaib. Ini FF aku terinspirasi dari novel tapi alurnya ada yang aku ubah dan ceritanya beda jauh. Jujur aku udah sering bikin FF tapi ngga ada satupun yang aku publishin di FFn dan jadinya semua file numpuk di Laptop aku. Kenapa aku ngga pernah publish semua FF bikinana aku? karena aku ngga pede sama FF aku sendiri entah kenapa aku merasa FF aku ini ngga pantes buat dipublishin. Aku sering baca FF dari berbagi macam Genre di FFn dan jujur FF di FFn itu bagus-bagus semua itu juga yang bikin aku minder sama FF bikinan aku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku harap kemakluman kalian, /malah curcol/ oke daripada aku kebanyakan cing cong langsung aja cerkidotttttttttttttttttttttttt….!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI**

 **PLEASE YOU EXIT FROM MY FANFICTION**

 **NO BASH**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **NO COPAST**

 **THIS IS JUST FANFICTION**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^ENJOY ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===BROKEN HOME===**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov**

Kedamaian di pagi hari telah merayapi batinnya sewaktu matanya menatap hamparan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disamping rumahnya. Bunga itu memang terawat dengan baik, sehingga bunga-bunga itupun tumbuh dengan subur dan indah. Semua itu berkat ketekunan Hyungnya yang rajin menyirami dan merawat setiap hari. Meskipun dirumah sudah ada Park Ahjussi yang bertugas merawat tanaman.

" Tuan Muda, minumannya sudah saya sediakan dimeja." Ujar Lee Ahjumma pembantu keluarga Kim yang telah bekerja hampir dari separuh hidupnya.

" Baik bi, terimakasih. Aku akan meminumnya setelah menyelesaikan ini." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian menyiram tanaman.

Setelah selesai menyiram diapun masuk kedalam rumah yang langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang membungkuk memberi hormat. Dia hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan dari para pelayan, diedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangaan. Telinganya tidak mendengar suara kegaduhan, biasanya saat-saat pagi yang menenangkan harus diisi dengan kedua orangtuanya yang bertengkar, adikknya yang menyalakan music dengan volume tinggi. Adiknya menjadi anak yang sulit diatur setelah kejadian pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibunya yang hampir membuat mereka berdua bercerai. Sungguh keluarga yang benar-benar tidak harmonis.

" Bi, kok sepi. Pada kemana mereka?"

Lee Ahjumma menghela nafas sesaat. Matanya menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam, dia menunduk tidak berani menatap laki-laki itu. Perempuan paruh baya itu hanya terdiam menatap lantai keramik yang dipijakinya.

"Hahhhh,-" terdengar helaan nafas yang begitu menyiratkan keputusasaan. Dia sudah bisa menangkap arti dari keterdiaman Lee Ahjumma. Memang seorang pembantu yang baik selalu ingin membuat hati majikannya tidak khawartir. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, dia ingin membuat Kim Seok Jin atau yang biasa dipanggil Jin anak dari majikannya itu tidak terlampau sedih memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya sertiap hari.

" Apa Eomma dan Appa bertengkar lagi Bi?"

" Sudahlah Tuan Muda, tidak perlu memikirkan persoalan Tuan dan Nyonya." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan gejolak hati Seok Jin.

Dia mengatap Lee Ahjumma dengan raut kesedihan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orangtuanya selalu bertengakar entah itu karena masalah yang sepele dan selalu dibesar-besarkan. Selalu saja ada persoalan yang bisa dipakai sebagai bahan pertengkaran. Apakah karena cinta mereka yang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi untuk membangun keutuhan keluarga? Atau memang ada hal lain yang tidak diketahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jin Pov**

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran kedua orangtuaku. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan kami? Yang setiap hari harus melihat pertengakaran mereka. Ada saja bahan yang mereka jadikan pertengakaran setiap hari. Kenapa Tuhan harus memberikan keluarga yang seperti ini padaku, apa salahku? Selalu saja ada pertanyaan yang tidak bisa aku jawab sendiri.

" Aku tidak mengerti Bi. Kenapa Appa dan Eomma selalu ribut." Ucapku lemah. Aku memang sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi ini semua. Terlalu lelah untuk memahami keadaan mereka.

" Nanti kalau Tuan Muda sudah berkeluarga, Tuan akan memahaminya. Memang antara suami dan istri bertengkar itu soal yang wajar." Lee Ahjumma memberi penjelasan.

" Tapi apakah wajar bi, bila mereka bertengkar terus-menerus." Sangkalku tidak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan Lee Ahjumma.

Aku yang memang dibekali dengan otak yang cerdas tidak bisa menerima begitu saja penjelasan dari Lee Ahjumma. Meskipun aku masih duduk dibangku Kelas 3 Senior High School, tapi aku sudah mampu berfikir dewasa. Semua ini akibat persoalan-persoalan yang sering aku hadapi. Yahh… keadaanlah yang memaksaku untuk berfikir lebih dewasa.

Dulu sewaktu aku masih duduk dibangku Kelas 2 Junior High School, Appa dan Eomma hampir saja bercerai. Persoalan Appa yang selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Tentu saja Eomma mengetahui ketidak jujuran Appa, Eomma marah besar, sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya kepada Appa dan membanting barang-barang apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

Aku hanya dapat menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka, waktu itu aku masih kecil dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku hanya terus menangis disudut ruangan sambil memeluk adikku yang bergetar ketakutan diperlukkanku. Kejadian empat tahun lalu itu masih sangat membekas dihati kami, bahkan yang membuat trauma. Kejadian yang hampir membuat orangtua kami bercerai, kehidupan keluarga kami yang menjadi tidak harmonis. Appa yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya dan Eomma yang sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan kami. Semenjak itu adikku berubah dia menjadi anak yang pendiam dan dingin. Dia sudah tidak bisa mempercayai lagi apa yang namanya CINTA dan KELUARGA. Hanya aku yang masih bisa dipercayainya sebagai keluarga dan satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, Seok Jin pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap kearah tangga. Dia melihat sang adik berjalan menuruni tangga.

" Taehyung-ah, kau sudah mau berangkat? Mau assarapan dulu bersama hyung?" tanyanya mencoba membuka percakapan dengan adiknya. Memang adikknya yang kelewat dingin tidak mungkin akan membuka pembicaraan denganya tanpa diawali dia terlebih dahulu.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut adikknya yang terlihat hanya tatapan dingin dari soroto matanya, selalu saja begitu. Entah sudah berapa kali Jin mencoba untuk menghilangkan trauma pada diri adiknya namun dari sekian banyak cara tidak ada yang berhasil. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya agar membuat adiknya kembali ceria lagi seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Hanya J-Hopelah satu-satunya teman yang mau mengerti keadaan adikknya.

" Aku berangkat hyung" Ucapnya datar dan berjalan kearah pintu tanpa menatap kearah kakaknya yang berada dimeja makan.

" Kau tidak ingin berangkat bersama hyung? Atau setidakknaya makanlah sesuatu, dari semalam perutmu belum terisi apapun." Ujar Jin sedikit berteriak mengingat Taehyung yang sudah keluar dari rumah. " Haaahhhhh…. Selalu saja seperti ini, aku diacuhkan. Kapan dia akan berubah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Seok Jin pun menyambar tas dan kunci mobil lalu bergegas berangkat kesekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author pov**

 **At School**

Taehyung berjalan melewati koridor sekolahan, suasana pagi hari disekolah memang masih terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa sisiwa siswi yang kelewat rajin yang sudah sampai disekolah termasuk dirinya. Eits jangan salah sangka, bukannya dia mau menjadi anak yang rajin. Alasan dia selalu berangkat pagi sederhana aja. Dia tidak mau mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya dipagi hari. Bisa dibilang dia selalu menghindari orangtuanya walaupun dirumah ada kakaknya yang selalu menyayanginya. Bertatap muka dalam seharipun, dia hampir tidak pernah. Ayahnya yang selalu pulang larut dan Ibunya yang pulang selalu dengan keadaan mabuk. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang memperdulikannya.

" Tae!" terdengar ada suara yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat Hoseok teman masa kecilnya berjalan menghampiri. Dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan paggilan Hoseok.

"Hey… bro!" sapanya dengan cengiran khasnya dengan napas terengah-engah karena habis berlari mengejar Taehyung.

"Hm," jawabnya datar tanpa menoleh kearah Hoseok. Dia memasang earphone yang tergantung dilehernya dan menyalakan musik dengan volume sedang.

"Bisa tidak setiap berbicara padaku kau tidak memakai benda sialan itu" sungut Hoseok yang tidak suka dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

Taehyung tetap memakai earphonenya dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Hoseok, dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Entah apa yang diucapkan ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai dikelasnya dan menjalankan rutinitasnya yaitu tidur. Sudah kebiasaannya berangkat pagi dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda disekolah sambil menunggu sang guru datang atau mungkin jika sedang malas mendengarkan ceramah dari sang guru biasanya dia akan membolos jam pelajaran dan pergi keatap sekolah.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku belakang paling pojok, dia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan menidurkan kepalanya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal dia tidur.

"Yakk…Tae kenapa sih tiap hari kau harus seperti ini? Akukan jadi kesepian tidak ada teman ngobrol kalau kau selalu tidur." Gerutu Hoseok yang selalu diacuhkan oleh teman masa kecilnya itu. "Bahkan kita tidak pernah mengobrol layakknya teman. Kau itu temanku bukan sih? Sambung Hoseok.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan diamlah aku ingin tidur." Jawab Taehyung cuek.

"Hahhh…." J-hope menghela napas, "Percuma saja aku bicara padamu, sama saja aku bicara sama patung." Ucap Hoseok dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dikelas.

Sudah rutinitas Hoseok yang selalu menggagu Taehyung yah! walaupun temannya itu tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Setidakknya dia sudah ada sedikit kemajuan dengan membalas ucapannya. Ya walaupun bisa dibilang itu bukan ucapan si, tapi hanya gumaman yang tak jelas. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik dia akan selalu ada disamping Taehyung apapun yang terjadi. Jalan hidup yang dilalui teman seperjuangannya itu tidaklah mudah, dia tau betul kondisi keluarga Taehyung dari cerita Jin Hyung kakak Taehyung. Di sekolah hanya dia dan kakaknya Taehyung yang tau sebab musabab yang merubah sifat dari seorang Kim Taehyung atau bisa kita panggil V, bahkan Guru dan Kepala sekolahpun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Yang mereka tau hanyalah Kim Taehyung bocah 17 tahun yang terkenal berandalan dan sering membolos jam pelajaran.

Satu persatu murid Seoul High School mulai memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing sambil bercanda gurau dengan murid-murid yang lain. Tidak terkecuali dua namja yang berjalan beriringan memasuki ruang kelas 11 A.

"Kau tau tidak hyung, semalam aku sangat senang sekali." Ucap Jungkook pada anak yang berjalan disampingnya yang kita ketahui bernama Zelo.

"Memang kenapa kookie?" Tanya Zelo penasaran.

"Semalam appa membelikanku PSP baru." Menunjukkan PSP yang ada ditangannya. "Bagus tidak?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Woahh daebakkk. Bagaimana kau mendapatkan benda ini kuk? Bahkan aku saja belum memilikinya." Ujar Zelo dengan raut muka sedih.

"Kkkk~ sudahlah Zelo hyung, jika kau ingin kau bisa meminjamnya dariku, tidak usah memasang wajah sedihmu seperti itu nanti kau tambah jelek. Hahahaha." Goda Jungkook.

"Apa kau bilang? Jelek?" Ujarnya dengan penekanan.

" ZELO HYUNG MEMANG JELEK WEEEEEE~" Ejek Jungkook yang sudah berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Zelo.

"Yakk… JEON JUNGKOOK kau mau cari mati ya, takkan ku biarkan kau lolos. Beraninya kau mengataiku jelek." Zelo berlari mengejar Jungkook yang sudah berlari duluan. " Jeon Jungkook berhenti kau" teriak Zelo menggema di sepanjang ruang koridor.

"Weeee." Jungkook memeletkan lidahnya. "Coba saja kalau bisa." Ucapnya sambil terus berlari kekelas.

Sesampainya dikelas Jungkook mendudukkan pantatnya di deretan bangku nomor dua dari belakang tepat didepan tempat duduk Taehyung.

"Hoshh hosh hoshh… Zelo hyung benar-benar tidak berhenti mengejarkuhh..." Ucap Jungkook sambil berusaha meraup udara dengan rakus. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang diselimuti peluh akibat berlarian tadi.

"Yaaakkk….Jeon Jungkook kemari kau." Teriak seseorang yang memasuki ruang kelas dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah. Zelo berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya yang berada di sebelah kanan tempat duduk Jungkook.

"Salah kau sendiri hyung kenapa malah mengejarku." Jawab Jungkook masih terengah-engah.

"Karena kau sudah mengataiku jelek pabbo." Balas Zelo sambil menjitak kepala Jungkook. "Memangnya siapa yang terima jika dikatai jelek." Gerutu Zelo.

"Aaww…Appo hyung." Adu Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Bahkan aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mengejarku Choi—"

"Bisakah kalian diam." Ucap seseorang dengan suara dingin. Taehyung menegakkan badannya dan bersender dibangku sambil menatap kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Bahkan aku tidak mengganggu ritual pagimu alien aneh." Jawab Zelo cuek.

Taehyung berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua (read : Jungkook dan Zelo) dia berjalan dengan tampang poker face andalannya. " Karena kalian mengganggu tidur ku." Ujar Taehyung sambil berlalu keluar.

" Aishh… dasar alien aneh, tadi memarahi kita tapi kenapa malah pergi." Ucap Zelo tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menoleh kesamping kiri melihat kearah Jungkook yang entah kenapa hanya diam saja.

"Hey Jung. Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit." Tanya Zelo dengan nada sedikir khawatir. Namun yang dipanggil namanya malah asik sendiri dengan pikirannya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Zelo. " Ya, Jeon Jungkook." Teriak Zelo tepat ditelinga Jungkook.

"Ee..eeh… apa hyung?" Jawab Jungkook gelagapan sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan Zelo yang memang sangat keras. Memang sejak kejadian Taehyung memarahi mereka, Jungkook hanya diam saja tidak ada niatan untuk membalas ucapan bcah alien itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, bahkan dia tidak menyahut panggilan Junhong atau yang biasa disapa Zelo.

"Kau kenapa sih Jung, Sejak alien itu marah-marah tidak jelas kau diam saja." Heran Zelo atas sikap temannya itu.

"Ngg… ani hyung. Gweanchana." Jawab Jungkook dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Ohh, Kirain kau kenapa Kuk." Ucap Zelo sabil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran jam pertama.

"Hehe… anio. Seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja hyung." Masih dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Yasudah, cepat siapkan buku pelajaranmu. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi pasti sebentar lagi Park Songsaenim sebentar lagi masuk kelas." Ucap Zelo mengingatkan.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Tbc

Hais Tbcnya nggantung banget mana pendek pisan L mianhae chingu entah kenapa otak saya ini lagi tidak bisa diajak konsen. Aku mau UTS malah publish FF #poor abis mau gimana lagi ini FF undah ngejamur di laptop kaga pernah aku publish, mian kalo tbcnya ngga tau tempat otak lagi mentok isinya lagi penuh sama materi buat UTS besok.

Btw saya ini masih newbie lohhh #kagananya liat aja tulisan saya masih amburadul kaga jelas begitu. Kkkk,- maklumlah saya masih dalam tahap belajar dalam dunia perfanfickan, so kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat sangat sangat saya butuhkan.

Saya tidak berharap kalian buat review, udah ada yang baca fanfic abal saya ini saja sudah beruntung pake banget apalagi kalian yang berkenan untuk memberikan review. Saya sangat sangat berterimakasih.

Saya akan mencoba buat ngelanjutin ini FF dengan lebih baik lagi. So akhir kata

Rnr juseyooooo^^

Khamsahamnida Yeorobun…. #DeepBow :D


End file.
